Addie Adams
The known political influencer and gossiper from America who is the heart of American politics. Early Life Born and bred in America, she grew up and worked in Washington. Initially picking up gossip being a waitress about things in politics. Soon enough the information she had made her powerful and with that she began to be among the movers and shakers in politics in Washington, as she ends up being waited upon instead of the one doing the waiting, being known throughout Washington and being able to pedal her gossip and influence in politics. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as get more political gossip from the English side of things. Volume 43 She along with Matt Yassir are in the waiting room along with Edurado Halten and Laura Lauren as they are waiting to be interrogated upon Serena Vasser apparent death. Addie is there trying to get political gossip from the station where she gets the gossip about Edurado. Volume 46 When Dylan Crump is having a banquet in his honour as run by the desecrate MP Fiona Marshall in Whadosia , Addie Adams is among those there at the front doors and at the event as she wanted to see how the night would affect the world of politics. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 9 All the Single Leapers Addie talks to Nanny Prescot as she wants political gossip and tries to find out what is happening with Peter Rupert. Nanny Prescot chastises her and says that Peter is not political news but she reveals to her that he is lonely especially with Buddy being taken away to find out if he belongs to Robert Bancroft. Addie suggests to Nanny Prescot a group at church he can go to and she suggests this to Peter. It turns out it is the very wacky Single Leaper Club a group of singles who Nanny Prescot labels a loony tunes and is annoyed that Addie suggested this. Addie is seen with Kevin Davis, peter Rupert and Nanny Prescot wanting more political gossip when Nanny Prescot informs Peter that Buddy is Robert. Then Jack Jackson comes over to firstly reveal the news Nanny Prescot had already but also to say that Buddy had ran away! Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge Addie like everyone else has gone to The Moogles Cafe for the meals instead of La Vista as the restaurant quality has decreased. Addie went to La Vista there to conduct her business and get the political gossip but as everyone is now at The Moogles she decides to go their reluctantly. When Addie comes in Nanny Prescot sees her and when Sally Moogle says there is a seat next to Nanny Prescot which she refuses to have Addie next to her. She ends up sitting next to Mary Gale who gets her usual gossip although not exactly political from Mary as she says how La Vista restaurant with Milo Goodwin running it had been going down hill and that his behavior being rather rude caused for Mary to go to the cafe. She wonders if she made a mistake revealing this to Addie, but Addie as ever is delighted with the gossip. Milo ends up getting an idea by changing the names of the foods they cook to make them more exciting to taste by putting a city or country in front of it such as Philadelphia Porridge and so forth. Soon everyone is back at La Vista restaurant including Addie Adams is back there getting political gossip from Sir Charles Edward Fox. Sally however not liking this soon realises that the foods the same just with towns and country name put in front of it to make it sound more appealing. Addie Adams is among those appalled by this as is everyone at La Vista. Addie says she has clout and will use as she talks to The William Brothers who she knows to make sure Milo is punished to which he is by being fired. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Addie Adams getting political gossip as well as getting Milo fired and is referenced by her when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Milo is also there and is rather sarcastic that he is so grateful for Addie Adams getting him fired.